


Unbroken Jedi

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Emperor Hux AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Jedi Ben Solo, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The evolution of Ben and Poe’s relationship after Han kills Snoke.





	Unbroken Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

 After Ben’s parents and uncle went on that expedition (which Poe remembers thanks to his parents babysitting him and Ben, which he didn’t mind at all. He liked spending time with Ben), they came back, but it was like there were too many things unknown. Ben definitely seems to feel the same way, because he’s been incorporating all these elements of that night into their play. 

It’s then that Ben’s parents take him to see a child psychologist, and Ben’s problems start to dissipate. It’s not perfect, but he’s managing, and that’s what really matters in the end. 

  
***

 Ben’s training under Luke Skywalker starts off as a tenuous thing when he’s still a small child, and it gets more intensive as he gets older. Poe can’t say he understands half of it, but he likes listening to Ben talk. It’s pleasant to listen to, actually. Plus, Ben has a certain talent for weaving a story and keeping the listener enthralled, and that includes Poe. 

Even as Ben tells Poe about his training, Poe can’t help but be swept in. He could listen to Ben’s voice forever, actually, any time at all. 

***

It’s as they get older that their feelings change from friendship to something else. Poe has hints of it when he’s seventeen, those fluttery feelings and such, but it’s when he turns twenty-one and Ben turns eighteen that he starts to really notice. No, not just notice, but Notice. The way Ben laughs. The way Ben smiles. He’s not just awkward, sweet Ben anymore; he’s matured, got a Knight’s rank under his belt, and he’s gotten more beautiful than Poe could ever imagine. The way his hair falls around his beautiful face, his expressive brown eyes, his smile...

Poe has to admit he’s lost. Lost in the beauty that is Ben Solo, a sort of beauty he thinks he’ll never see again. And it’s all absurd and awful because Jedi can’t love, can they? At least, the Order seems split down the middle about it. Poe doesn’t even know if Ben will even reciprocate his feelings. His squadron says he can get anyone he wants, but he wants Ben.

He loves Ben.

Right now, they’re sitting outside the Enclave, laughing together, and stars, Ben is just so beautiful that Poe swears his heart will burst. He wants...stars, he wants so much.

If only there was a way to tell him.

***

The truth slips out during an argument. Poe can’t even say what the argument was about, actually, but he ends up blurting out “Because I love you, Ben!" in the midst of it.

Ben’s anger actually fades away to genuine surprise. “Me?” he says.

“I know what you’re thinking. But I love you. It didn’t really hit me until later on, Ben. But stars, I...I...”

”I love you too.” Ben’s voice is soft, but it feels like Poe’s heart has burst into bloom the moment he’s said something.

They’re so close. Ben’s lips are so soft and full. They lean in then, and their lips meet, and Poe’s heart is swelling in that moment. The kiss grows hungrier, more full of desire, and Poe knows, melting into the kiss, that he will never, ever be able to have enough of Ben.

They break the kiss, and Poe knows in that moment that there is no going back. But by the stars, he’s going to enjoy every moment of this.


End file.
